


Lucky Kilt

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry wants to lose his virginity and has plans to woo Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt 2 Get Lucky and wanted to write it. Could not participate in the fest, since I have had unreliable Internet.
> 
> S-37 Character(s)/Pairing(s): Severus/Harry  
> Prompt: Harry is hoping that wearing his lucky kilt will provoke Severus into finally taking him to bed   
> Preferred Rating: R or NC-17  
> Extra Suggestions: hot, delicious smexing

Harry fidgeted and moved around the room, making sure everything was in order. Tonight, he would make his move. Tonight, Severus Snape would be his.

It wasn't like he had kept his desires secret. He had made it clear to the man that he wanted him back in his third year, and his desire has only grown since then.

Sure, at the height of the war, when everything was just a little too real, his life had not had time to fan the flames of desire. Instead, he had watched from afar and let the flames turn to a smolder.

Now the war was over, he had graduated school, and was time to remind Severus that he had laid his claim on the man back when he was 14 and had gifted him with his first kiss. Sure, he had kissed other men and women since then, but none had set his heart aflutter.

Cho had been sweet, Hannah a bit cold, and Ginny a bit pushy. When he found out that Hannah had the hots for Ginny, he quickly set the two girls up. (He didn't care what Molly wanted. The girls were actually very happy with each other and were expecting their first child in September.) 

Draco had been a forceful kisser and the boy had tried hard to move it beyond a kiss, but he wouldn’t let it. Kissing Ron had been... gross beyond all expectations. He still loved him like a brother, but that was where their love ended. (They had both agreed to never speak of the kiss. Though Harry still has nightmares about it.)

Despite all the pawing, attempted manipulations, and the one failed arranged marriage, he had managed to remain pure. (Thank goodness, Fudge had fudged the paperwork on the marriage. If he hadn't he would have been the second spouse of Lucius Malfoy! He could imagine riding the blond's cock, while using his hair as reins, but be his husband? No way.)

He looked at the clock and ran to the shower. Severus would be there in three hours, he had some snacks warming in the oven, and the house was clean, but he needed to get his body ready. He took a quick shower, cleaning himself inside and out.

He dried himself off, did a quick lube spell (thank you, Charlie, for that bit of knowledge), he put in a plug donning the image of wands crossed and a snake in strike pose on it. (A muggle picture, he didn't want the snake to frighten Severus.) Pulled on his black kilt hose, slipped into a pair of comfortable shoes, a tight black V-neck shirt, and his lucky green short kilt. (Short being the operative word, as it barely covered his bare arse.)

He had worn the kilt when he had found several horcruxes, when he had won tickets to the Quidditch world cup, and when he bought this house. So, he should get lucky again with Severus. Sweet Merlin, he hopes he gets lucky with the potions master.

Once he was dressed, he went to the sitting room and waited on the couch in front of the fire. He closed his eyes and focused of the hiss and crack of the burning fire. He had never taken the time to listen to fire. The sound made him think of a violent storm. One that would leave the area in shambles, yet, stronger for the violence it survived. Ha, Voldemort was the wizarding world's hurricane. His destructive nature was destined to wreak havoc, and Harry had been the levy to temper the waves of destruction.

He shook his head and pushed the maudlin thoughts away. This was not the right time to be reflective. He opened his eyes when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone flooing in. Since he had locked the path to all, save one, he knew who he would see.

"Severus, so glad you could make it. I know how busy you are at your apothecary," Harry greeted as he stood.

"Expecting someone, Mr. Potter?"

"Just you, sir. Why? Were you hoping for someone else?"

The older man cleared his throat and looked anywhere but Harry. "No, though I am used to you wearing a certain amount of clothing."

"I'm sorry, am I making you nervous? I would wear more, but it is so incredibly hot in hear. Don't you think it's hot in here, sir?" Harry asked coyly as he slowly approached his ~~prey~~ old teacher.

"Nervous isn't the word I would choose to describe my current emotional state."

"No, how about horny?" he whispered in Severus' ear, as he ran his hand across the bulge that even the thick robes could not hide.

Severus grabbed the younger man's wrist, "Be careful, Mr. Potter. Not all snakes are poisonous, but you'll find that we do bite."

"Is that a promise, sir? Will you bite me is I poke at you just a bit more?" he whispered.

The older man gave a frustrated growl before violently claiming the luscious lips in front of him. This did not mean that Harry was at all idle. No, instead his hands roamed over the lean body he had so long lusted after.

Severus broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes before asking; "Are you sure?"

Rather than answer, he reclaimed the thin warm lips and ran him fingers through the deceptively soft raven locks.

If you were to ask Harry how he wound up in the bedroom, without a lick of clothing, save for Harry's mini kilt, he would confess to not having a clue. Magic or caught up in the passion of the moment, it didn't matter to him. All the mattered was he was face down and ass up on the bed, with Severus behind him.

"Is this little charm supposed to ward off snakes?" he asked, as he played with the plug in his ass.

He moaned and moved his hips with the thrusting of the plug. "No, just charm one snake. Is it working?"

Severus removed the plug and leaned down to taste the purity that was being offered to him. "I do believe it is. Though you may have charmed more than you were expecting."

He thrust his tongue in and out of the tight hole, further loosening it, before he tapped the young man's ass with his wand and sat back to enjoy the sight of Harry's hole being fucked open by an invisible dildo. He enjoyed the young man's moans as the toy increased in girth and length every few thrust. He made sure that the toy only brushed against his prostate every now and again. Just enough to make any pain pleasurable.

As much as Harry would have loved to plead for more, he couldn't catch his breath with the unrhythmic fucking that was happening to him. The few times he managed to look back at his old teacher, he saw the man slowly stroking his cock and looking at him like a starved man at a buffet table.

When Severus tapped his wand to Harry's nipples, all the young man could do is squeal as invisible mouths sucked and bit at his nipples. The one time he had tried to reach his aching cock, he found his hands bound by silk rope to the headboard.

Just when he couldn't take any more, it all stopped. He sat there, chest to the bed, ass in the air, panting and still hard. "Do you want more, Harry?" Severus asked as he began to, at last, remove his own clothing.

"Please," he managed to get out. Where everything had felt fucking fantastic, the goal of this night was to lose his virginity to Severus. If the man was a bit kinkier than he had expected, well, he should have done better research.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I find myself in the mood to grant your wish. Brace yourself," was the only warning given before Severus fucked into him hard and without pause.

Harry screamed in joy, as his dream came true and the older man set a punishing pace, always hitting him square in his prostate. He was grateful that the teacher had spent so much time on prepping him as the man himself fucked into his ass like a wild beast.

He had seen wolf mating less violent then the fucking he was currently receiving.

"Do you know what happens when a witch is fucked by a canine animangas in dog form? My Great Grandfather liked to check things like that. His daughter, of course, had a daughter. So, there was nothing different for the old devil to see. Had he lived to see me, he would have been quite pleased with the results," he chatted calmly even as he fucked Harry harder and faster. "I'm not sure you will enjoy it, so few do."

He jerked Harry's leaking cock as he thrust in faster and harder than he had ever done with previous lovers. When Harry screamed, and came, just as Severus thrust in one last time, he wondered how far the young man would run from him once his knot went down.

After a few minutes of them both laying there catching their breath Harry finally stated the obvious. "You have a knot."

"Indeed," the older wizard said with a yawn.

"Huh, did not expect that. 10 out of 10, would love to be fucked and tied to you, again," Harry muttered sleepily.

Severus kissed the young man and held him tight. He had never expected acceptance of his difference to come from a Gryffindor. Not that he was complaining. No, he was planning on wooing the young man into becoming his husband. Maybe he could even talk the young man into having a child or two with him. Later, much later. After a few thousand more knottings.

~Fin~


End file.
